Drabbles Saint Seiya
by Nybras
Summary: si ya se nada original el titulo pero es la verdad, pequeños drabbles los primeros de los broncinos, mientras los haga los ire subiendo saludos
1. Hyoga

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada

* * *

><p>Meses habían pasado desde que decidió regresar a su pueblo.<p>

Simplemente no podía estar más en aquella casa, el ambiente se había puesto más gélido, que los glaciares imponentes a su alrededor, desde que los encontró. Podía haberlos matado a los dos pero no quiso rebajarse y manchar sus manos con su traicionera sangre. Solo dio media vuelta y nunca más regreso. Era un hombre con orgullo después de todo. Pero dolió, todavía dolía, no pasaba un día sin preguntarse qué fue lo que su conejo encontró en el corcel que él no pudo darle.

* * *

><p>0606/2011 21:30

Gracias x leer


	2. Ikki

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada

* * *

><p>- ¡Gane! ¡Y en tu cara ganso!<p>

- Claro Burro, ¡¿cómo no vas a ganar? ¡Si siempre haces trampa!

- ¡¿A quién llamas tramposo?

- ¡Tranquilos muchachos! … Es solo un juego.

- Shun tiene razón, no puede ser que no puedan estar cinco minutos sin pelearse…

- ¡oye! ¡Deja de congelar las cartas! ¡Eres un mal perdedor!...

Se levanto del sillón desde donde veía divertido aquella escena donde su Otouto y la lagartija trataban de calmar a los dos jugadores enajenados. La verdad que no había sido tan mala idea volver junto a ellos después de todo.

* * *

><p>0606/2011

Gracias por leer! xD


	3. Ikki x Seiya I

El talento es de Masami Kurumada

* * *

><p>- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Seiya antes de caer dormido, rendido de cansancio y satisfacción en los brazos de su hombre.<p>

Ikki no entendía porque fue aquella palabra de agradecimiento para con él, no hubo absolutamente nada de particular, habían mantenido relaciones sexuales como siempre, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama hasta de la misma manera. Luego de unos momentos de confusión no quiso darle más vueltas al tema y dejándose llevar también por el cansancio se durmió con la cabeza de su pony sobre su pecho. Sin sospechar la tremenda felicidad que embargaba a este, puesto que aquella noche fue la primera de tantas que le seguirían por el resto de sus vidas que el Phoenix se quedo para amanecer junto a él demostrándole finalmente, el sentimiento que nunca pudo con palabras

* * *

><p>Mi pareja Favorita xD<p>

06/06/2011

Gracias por leer!


	4. Ikki y Seiya II

Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Se acercaba tu cumpleaños y como cada año te ponías más huraño e impasible, nada podía decirte sin que te molestara. No lo entendía ¿Que era lo que hacía mal? cada año intentaba algo más lindo y especial que el anterior pero no funcionaba. Al principio nuestros amigos me ayudaron igualmente no quisiste saber nada, ni siquiera con tu hermano y desistí tras muchos intentos y tu fatal respuesta de siempre "no te metas en mis asuntos" al preguntarte porque.<p>

Finalmente lo entendí una noche cerca de la fecha te escuche entre sueños nombrarla, a Ella.

- Esmeralda…

Supe desde ese día que aquella fecha iba a estar marcada por siempre trágicamente por su recuerdo y que nunca podría borrar sus marcas con ninguno de mis besos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer xD<p>

06/06/2011


	5. shiryu x Seiya

Los personajes de Kurumada sensei

* * *

><p><strong>El porque<strong>

Nadie entendía porque lo hacía, a veces ni el mismo, pero ahí estaba luchando la que quizás sería la batalla más difícil que se presento en sus dieciséis años de vida. Y eso era mucho decir viniendo de un santo de Atenea.

- ¡Ya está termine! – escuchó que exclamaba contento su compañero mostrándole una hoja de papel.

La cara de Shiryu se descompuso por unos segundos al verla. Respiró profundo, tomó la hoja y un lápiz y con calma continuó.

- No Sei, ya te dije que ASI se multiplican fracciones y ASI se dividen… a ver intentalo con estas de nuevo.

Y el Pegaso volvió a la carga como siempre ante cualquier adversidad, aun si estas eran puras y básicas matemáticas. Shiryu sonrió frente a la cara de concentración de su amigo, encontrando la respuesta a su interrogante. ¿Por qué? simplemente porque lo hacía feliz hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Nybras.-<p> 


	6. Shion x DM

Pequeño drable Shion x Death Mask

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kurumada Sensei

* * *

><p><strong>Tirado y enrollado<strong>

No entendía nada, y no quería entenderlo, ¿el santuario? ¿Atena? se podían ir a la mierda, rió mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba sus ropas, y aquella mujer todavía estaba durmiendo ¿cuanto más debería esperar para que se largara? Bueno iría por café y vería después si la sacaba por algún lado, lo que menos necesitaba era un regaño de Shion por traer prostitutas a su templo. Terminó de cambiarse y antes de marchar rumbo a la cocina decidió echar un ultimo vistazo a aquella mujer de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre y dormía plácidamente boca abajo, quizás le daría una tocadita de último momento, como quien dice, un mañanero.

- Puta madre...

Shion se despertó sobresaltado al sentir el movimiento de las sabanas y la expresión de su acompañante.

- No me pegues esos sustos tan temprano y con resaca Death Mask – replicó el actual rejuvenecido y revivido patriarca.

Bueno por lo menos no tenia que preocuparse por ser regañado, quizás le debería preocupar más el porqué y los cómos de la pequeña punzada que sentía en el culo.

* * *

><p>Nybras .-<p> 


	7. Afrodita x

Kurumada sensei es dueño de todo menos de mi imaginación :P

* * *

><p><strong>Anónimo<strong>

Escuchó los pasos en las escalinatas y pudo comprobar que alguien venía hacia él desde lo alto de la sala patriarcal. Sigiloso como pudo se escondió tras los primeros pilares del templo cerca de la salida, preparando su huida. Pudo haber escapado mucho antes, pero la curiosidad lo llevó a ser imprudente, siempre lo era cuando se trataba del pez. Desde su escondite pudo observar su expresión al encontrar aquel exótico ramo de flores que le había costado horrores conseguir. Otra vez más había gastado casi todo su presupuesto en un regalo excéntrico para aquel chiquillo narcisista y ególatra, y una vez más volvía a huir, anónimo, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Nybras .-<p> 


End file.
